A Whisper of Hope
by Shizza24
Summary: Vampires and Hunters, races that exist only to exterminate one other, have always treaded on a thin line between tolerance and war. Is the proposal of an arranged marriage between the next Association President and the Kuran Princess really for the sake of co-existence? Or is it just a play of dirty politics and vested interests? Beware of: suspense/violence/politics/sexual content
1. Black Strings of Fate

_I have been working on this story for a few months now. I should have uploaded it about a month ago, but things got busy, and then college started so I couldn't find the time to work on this._

_Pairing: Zero/Yuuki_

_Summary: Vampires and Hunters, races that exist only to exterminate one other, have always treaded on a thin line between tolerance and war. Is the proposal of an arranged marriage between the next Association President and the Kuran Princess really for the sake of co-existence? Or is it just a play of dirty politics and vested interests? _

_A special thanks to AGirlNamedBlessed for looking over the final draft. :) _

_Characters (c) Hino Matsuri_

_Story (c) Shizza24_

* * *

_~"They say lovers are connected with fate's red thread. But our fingers are tied in a jet black string."~_

~oOo~

* * *

**~Chapter 1~**

_** Black Strings of Fate**_

~o. I .o~

"You're suggesting that I marry a _Pureblood_?" The proposal was as ridiculous as the man suggesting it.

"Kiryu-kun, please try to understand what I'm saying," Kaien Cross pleaded the silver-haired hunter, visibly flinching under the latter's menacing glare. "This proposal will definitely be beneficial for both parties in the long run. Surely you can see that. It will prove to be a huge step towards peaceful co-existence."

Zero Kiryu barely held back his disgust. "Their brand of _peaceful co-existence_…" he literally spat the word, "is nothing but a load of farce. Surely you can see that, too."

Kaien Cross was well aware of where Zero was coming from. The hunters' relations with the vampires had been anything but stable for quite some time. Incidents of vampire attacks were increasing at an alarming rate as _Black Blood_, the notorious vampire terrorist organization, struck one blow after another.

The most fatal assault dealt by the terrorist gang, however, had been on the life of the ex-Association President only about a year ago. The extremist group had claimed his life in an attack at his house. Despite the fact that the former president, Kazuya Katsuragi, a man with long, grey hair, had brought the Association more bad than good, his murder was still something the hunters could never let go of.

A series of negotiations with the Vampire Council had been going on for years, as the Senate itself claimed that it would investigate thoroughly about the terrorist gang and bring them to justice. But with the latest attack on the former president, relations had again taken a turn for the worse. A full blown conflict would be the last thing Kaien wanted to happen. The Vampire Senate understood this as well.

Hence Kaien Cross had taken it upon himself to meet with the Senate Head, Haruka Kuran, and some of the council's influential leaders in an attempt to settle the matter. Haruka's proposal, however, was not something Kaien had seen coming. He offered the hand of his only daughter as insurance for their agreement of peace. If the next Association President married the Kuran princess, the arrangement would definitely solidify their pact for co-existence and be beneficial for both sides.

"Kiryu-kun, as the President of the Association, your every decision should be in the Hunter Society's best interest. You're well aware of that." Kaien spoke with seriousness that was extremely uncharacteristic of him. "This agreement will allow us to get a hold of the strongest bloodline among vampires."

Touga Yagari, who had been standing in Kaien's office, watching him convince his stupid apprentice, finally voiced his opinion on the matter as well. "I have to say, for once, this nutcase has a point." The slight shift in Zero's eyes at his master's words went unnoticed. "If we get to have a Kuran as "hostage," it will only give us an edge at future negotiations."

"Yes. Besides, the Kuran's themselves made this proposal. If we refuse, the repercussions could be detrimental." Kaien continued. "We need to cooperate with the Senate regarding peace in the region. So we can't afford to jeopardize our relations any further."

Putting it that way, Zero could see some point in the agreement. But he'd be damned if he bought this as the vampire's attempt to "solidify peace". Those bloodsuckers definitely had a dirty game going on underneath this arranged marriage proposal. Trusting them could only lead to death. Even if the Association was getting the longer end of the stick, this marriage would be nothing but a play of dirty politics. "And what makes you think we can trust the vampires?" Zero's voice was laced in bitterness.

"We can't. The fact is as clear as day." Yagari asserted. "This is only a business deal. Nothing more."

"Yes. I call it an _agreement of mutual interests._" Kaien chipped in.

"I call it _bullshit._"

Zero knew he had lost the argument. But even if he played along with this farce, nothing could convince him that anything good would ever be achieved from this arrangement. With that, he stood up and stormed out of the door.

* * *

~o. II .o~

_3 months ago_

Just one word described the girl standing before her: _perfection_. Kuran Yuuki assessed her appearance before the mirror one last time. She was pleased with what she saw. Her pale pink dress did well to accentuate her fair skin, with frills trailing down her back. A pink rose hairpin embellished her hair, as it fell from her waist in long mahogany wisps, almost reaching her thighs. Her matching pink heels suited the dress perfectly, even if they were uncomfortable to walk in.

Yuuki let out a small sigh. The soiree tonight would be hosted at her house, the Kuran Mansion, where her parents, Haruka and Juuri Kuran, had invited all the prominent figures among the vampire world. Her uncle Rido Kuran was on the host list as well, and had arrived early to help with preparations.

Tonight would be an important night. The Senate was holding a meeting before the soiree. The agenda of the discussion was the recent change in authorities among the hunters. A lot had happened this past year, following the murder of the Association's previous president. Kaien Cross had become the acting head until the next president was decided. Now, that a new president had finally been appointed, the senate called a meeting to discuss how to approach the new authorities.

Closing her bedroom door behind her, Yuuki stepped outside the room and made her way to the staircase. Relations with the hunters had been getting extremely turbulent, and innocent lives were at stake as a result. Yuuki truly hoped that both sides could reach an amicable agreement. As the Kuran's only daughter, the princess knew she had to be more aware of what was going on.

She descended the stairs and made her way to the main hall, where her parents and Uncle Rido were making the last preparations.

"Father, Mother, Uncle," Yuuki slightly bowed her head in greeting. "Good evening!"

"Yuuki, my dear, you look lovely!" Juuri stepped forward and welcomed her daughter with a warm hug, her sweet and soothing scent filling Yuuki's senses.

"Good evening to you too, my beautiful princess." Haruka patted Yuuki's head, giving her his most loving smile. Yuuki beamed at her parents, their love filling her with warmth.

"Looking gorgeous as always, you really are Juuri's daughter," Rido made his way towards them, a cool smirk gracing his handsome features. "Good evening."

Yuuki gave him a slight nod before turning to Haruka. "When will the meeting start, Father? I want to attend it too."

"It'll start in a few minutes, but Yuuki, you really don't need to trouble yourself, dear." Haruka replied.

"But Father, it is my duty to attend. I do not wish to be left out of important matters." Yuuki pleaded her father. It irked her to no end that she was constantly treated like a child. She refused to let them take her for a pampered princess.

"Your father is right, Yuuki dear," Juuri stepped in, as usual. "Why don't you and I finalize everything and prepare to welcome the guests? Those meetings are boring anyway."

Yuuki's brows knit themselves in a deep frown. Her attempts to play a more important role in the Senate's matters were always shot down by her parents. She understood why they had been overprotective of her, but Yuuki was already 19 years old now. So it annoyed her even more that she was still considered a meddling little kid. "I don't understand why I can't attend the meeting." Yuuki replied in a rebellious tone. "I am 19 years old. I am not a child!"

"Yuuki, please let your uncle and I handle these matters." Haruka spoke softly, but there was finality in his voice. "Your involvement is not necessary."

"The meeting is about to start, Brother." Rido reminded Haruka. "The guests are arriving as well."

With that, the two men left the hall for the manor's conference room where the Senate leaders had already gathered, leaving Juuri and an extremely furious Yuuki behind to tend to the upcoming soiree.

* * *

~o. III .o~

"_How pathetic…" Ichiru's voice was drenched in hatred. "Look at you, Zero. You disgust me." Ichiru knelt down at the pale figure lying in a pool of blood, his deep moonstone eyes filled with mockery as he curved his lips in a devilish grin, truly relishing the sight of Zero's suffering._

_Zero stared back at his brother with an equal intensity in his gaze, though his own was a storm of guilt and regret. His hands found their way to his neck as he clawed at the bleeding fang marks yet again, foolishly hoping it would subside the overwhelming wave of agony flooding through his veins._

_Ichiru! Zero called out, but his voice failed him. The odor of blood pungent in the air was starting to smell repulsively sweet as the venom tore through Zero's body like a poisoned knife. _

"_Does it hurt, Zero?" Ichiru laughed bitterly as another shiver ran up Zero's form. "Does it hurt as much as you hurt me?" _

No_. No amount of punishment would ever be able to compensate for what he'd done to Ichiru._ Never_. Zero's conscience was drowning in guilt and torment, his mind encompassed in an endless despair. _

"_Live on, Zero…" Ichiru knelt forward and hissed in his brother's ear. "… and suffer forever." _

A seething pain ran up his chest as Zero snapped open his eyes, cold sweat covering his entire form. He looked around to realize he was still at his apartment, his breath ragged, shivers running up his spine. Zero clutched his throat. It felt as if someone had stabbed it with a knife.

The revolting sensation was tearing his insides yet again, reminding him once more of the bloodthirsty beast dwelling deep within his conscience, its lust for blood overwhelming Zero's mind. He reached for the bedside table, and pulled out a pillbox from the drawer, draining its entire contents down his throat in less than a minute. But it wasn't enough.

_Suffer forever…_

Zero shook the thought from his head, his brows tightening even more. _Ichiru…_ No. Not even eternal suffering was enough compensation. Nothing could ever be.

The tablets' effect was too short and too quick to placate his ravenous thirst, and soon the darkness was closing in on his heart once again, driving him back towards the edge of the abyss.

The ex-human hunter stood up from his bed and made his way to the bathroom, removing his half unbuttoned cotton shirt to reveal a pale, slim form that had been hardened by intense training. A sleek layer of perspiration was coated over his skin, sweat droplets trickling down his chest.

He stepped inside the washroom and slipped out of his trousers, forcing his way to the shower cubicle as he caught up with his breath, his fists clenched shut in an attempt to subside the excruciating shivers. Zero turned the faucet and let ice cold water drench his form, hoping to numb the agonizing sensation enveloping his entire being. But it was to no avail.

Being a hunter born as a twin, Zero's fate had already been cursed to lead a path filled with nothing but fresh blood. The hunters' curse had manifested itself in a vile, hateful instinct, a need that thrived even more on his voracious thirst for blood; it had driven his soul to the darkest pits of hell, fueling it by an insatiable lust for the hunt_._

_Hunt…_

Yes, he needed to hunt. The desire for blood was coursing through his veins like an all-consuming venom, threatening to envelope every sane fiber left in his wretched existence. The monster he kept so carefully hidden under his cool, nonchalant façade was now tearing at the hunter's conscience, its cries for the kill deafening Zero's senses. _Kill…kill them all…_

Turning off the shower Zero stepped outside and made his way to the room, not bothering to dry himself as cold water trickled down his form, trailing from his glistening silver hair and dripping down the perfect features of his face; it trickled over the lines of his tattoo and fell down to his chest, curving along the hard muscles he'd perfected through severe training to become the ruthless hunter he was.

As he put on his clothes, Zero noticed that the scars on his body were beginning to fade. Their presence brought back memories Zero was better off forgetting. It had sure taken them long enough to start healing. Then again, even a normal vampire wouldn't possess healing powers strong enough to overcome such injuries. Not that Zero cared either way. He'd truly deserved what he'd gotten all those years.

Putting on his trench coat, the hunter loaded the Bloody Rose, the weapon's cool metal sending chills down his very core. Every cell in his body was itching for the numb sensation that coursed from his finger as it pulled the trigger, overwhelming his senses with a feeling that was bitterly gratifying yet painfully empty at the same time.

Placing the gun in its holster, Zero stepped outside his one-bedroom apartment, shutting the door locked as he made his way downstairs and out in the night, a menacing aura emanating from his being as his face wore an expression set in stone. There were still a few hours left till sunrise. But they were plenty enough for him to complete his job.

* * *

~o. IV .o~

The Senate meeting was almost over and all the guests had arrived as well. To an outsider, the ball would definitely appear as a most magnificent gathering, with all the stars of the influential world brought together in a single room. But Yuuki knew better.

She had been welcoming the guests with utmost cordiality and graciousness. But she could clearly see the bitterness concealed behind almost every familiar and unfamiliar face. The aristocrats and nobles only wanted to take advantage of the positions held by the Kuran's; their daughters, who were supposedly Yuuki's "friends," were simply jealous of her bloodline. After responding to hundreds of cold handshakes, unfriendly embraces, hollow greetings and bitter smiles, Yuuki felt her discomfort was getting hard to ignore.

She had been pacing back and forth the hall rather impatiently, waiting for Aidou to come out of the meeting so she could pester him for the details. She was still pissed that she couldn't attend. Hanabusa Aidou and his family had served the Kuran's for generations and were one of their strongest allies. Hanabusa was also Yuuki's private tutor after her last one had quit the job out of frustration at her lack of academic skills. Aidou was a good friend.

At that moment, one entrance of the hall opened and all the guests turned to welcome the leaders of the Vampire Senate, their heads bowing in greeting and submission. Yuuki saw her father and uncle graciously greet the guests as they walked down the hall in elegant, graceful strides, captivating the attention of the entire crowd.

Rido and Haruka were the leaders of the Senate. The entire vampire world revolved around their authority. Being born as a Kuran, this influence somewhat extended to Yuuki as well. However, unlike her father, uncle, or any other pureblood for that matter, Yuuki did not possess the charm to bind other vampires. And this had disadvantaged her position in the hierarchy, for she had finally provided the lower vampires with an opportunity to mock the Kurans.

The fact that she was seen as her family's weakness was most certainly a hard one to swallow, especially when even her own family saw her that way as well. Yuuki had sworn to herself that she would prove them wrong.

The pureblood princess was quick to locate a blonde gentleman walking among the Senate heads. She quickly walked over to him and pulled him aside.

"Good evening, Aidou-san!" Yuuki greeted him with a cheerful smile.

"Good evening to you too, Yuuki-sama." Hanabusa replied, knowing fully well why she had sought him out.

"Oh you really don't need to call me _sama_ or anything." The princess replied rather sheepishly. "Just Yuuki is fine."

"As a Kuran princess, you must not insist lower ranking vampires to call you with such familiarity." Aidou started with his tutoring lesson as usual. "A pureblood princess should always be addressed with utmost respect."

"Oh come on, Aidou-san! Can't you quit with these princess lessons even for tonight?" Yuuki brushed him off. "We are at a soiree after all. Besides, you already know why I'm bugging you so hurry up and tell me what was discussed in the meeting."

Aidou gave her one last look of disapproval before obliging to her request. "The main agenda, as you know, was our strategy on dealing with the hunters." Aidou started, silently sighing as he saw Yuuki's eyes glittering with anticipation. If only she paid this much attention to his tutoring lessons. "The hunters recently chose their new president and the Senate is concerned about their choice, to say the least."

"Why is that?"

"Can you believe it? The hunters' president is actually an ex-human vampire."

Yuuki almost choked on her breath. The news was utterly mind blowing. "Are you serious?!" Yuuki's eyes were wide with shock as she struggled to lower her voice in an attempt to keep others from prying. She took Aidou's hand and ushered him towards the back door. After the two had exited the hall fairly unnoticed, Yuuki and Aidou made their way to one of the mansion's private sitting rooms. Even though news about the hunters' president would become common knowledge soon, Yuuki still didn't want unwanted ears' eavesdropping on what the Senate discussed privately. After closing the door and grabbing a seat next to Aidou, Yuuki said: "You can continue now. How in the world did the hunters agree to something so outrageous?"

"That's the thing. This person isn't simply your average former human hunter." Aidou explained. "He belongs to the Kiryu bloodline." Yuuki let out a gasp as Aidou continued, "He's so strong that all the hunters were forced to accept his superior skills, despite his being a mere level-D.

"I've heard he's like a vampire killing machine. He's known to have hunted down entire _lists_ of vampires in just a single night. Even his name strikes fear in the hearts of hunters and vampires alike. He could prove to be a difficult one for us to handle. The Senate fears he might not be as compliant towards their policy of peace, given his dangerous tendencies."

"Oh my, that's certainly worrying." Yuuki's mouth was hung open in awe before Aidou's next words bewildered her even more.

"This isn't even the best part. The hunters' president was actually born as a twin." Aidou's expression was grave. "Sources tell us that he might possibly have completed the twin fragmentation. You know what that means for us, right?"

Yuuki's mind was in a quandary at this news. _Twin fragmentation_ was a process in which one twin devoured the other's life source, absorbing all of the sibling's power and killing him as a result. Because the hunters were cursed, this process occurred in the womb and was the reason they couldn't have twins. Hence the Kiryu's actually giving birth to a pair of living twins was utterly befuddling. And the fact that one of them later killed his own twin brother to devour his powers sent shivers of horror up Yuuki's spine. Was an act of such atrocity even possible?

"I didn't know the Kiryu's were still around." Yuuki replied in a meek voice. "And they actually had _twins_?" The only thing Yuuki knew about them was the fact that they'd been killed almost a decade ago.

"That's what we thought as well." Aidou said. "However it turns out, one of their sons survived and was missing until about a year ago. He is most likely responsible for his brother's death but we can't be sure about the murder of his parents. Then there's the fact that he was bitten by a pureblood too."

Everything about this new guy spelled danger. Yuuki wasn't too sure about his capability to lead the society into a peaceful era and uphold the hunters' side of the agreement. There was too much mystery around this man. What kind of a person was he?

"So what's the Senate's stance on him?" Yuuki inquired.

"We'll be approaching with caution. The Senate has requested a meeting with the hunters to re-confirm our alliance with the new president. While the council has its reservations regarding the situation, it will only be able to clarify its stance once the leaders have met and discussed matters with the hunters. I can only pray this goes smoothly."

Yuuki hoped so too. Vampires and hunters were always treading a very thin line with each other. One little slip up could cost them several innocent lives. It was already bad enough with _Black Blood's_ running loose and spreading chaos in the region.

Yuuki clenched her fists. Wasn't there anything she could do to help the situation? Her chest felt like it was sinking down into the pit of her stomach. Times like these made her feel extremely hopeless for she knew she would not be included in this movement for stability. The senate, including her father and uncle, had always shunned her attempts to get more involved as well as her suggestions and ideas. At this rate, she would most likely lose this personal battle and become a living proof of eternal worthlessness.

The fact that innocent blood was being shed while someone with power as well as an influential bloodline such as the Kuran's princess was doing nothing but dressing up and attending parties was something that was tearing at Yuuki's conscience. She wouldn't back down so easily, even if the entire vampire world was against her. Yuuki stood and turned to Aidou one last time. "Aidou-san."

"Yes?"

"The Association President… what's his name?"

"He goes by the name of Kiryu Zero."

_Zero…_ nothingness, infinity, rebirth, eternity. A complete circle that is the starting point of this world; yet this circle marks the end of everything as well. A point from which life is born, yet a void that leads to nonexistence. _Contradiction._ It is infinity yet nothingness at the same time. It is everything. It is nothing.

A chill ran up Yuuki's spine. To think he would be called by a name so profound. _Kiryu Zero_. Yuuki was sure there was much more to him than what appeared at the surface.

* * *

~o. V .o~

"Kiryu Zero," the man hissed with disgust, "it has certainly been a while." A bitter laugh escaped his lips as the hunter drove him even further into the wall, his strong hands clenched around his victim's collar.

"Spill it, bastard," the hunter's voice was downright menacing. "Your leader, where is she? Your end won't be as pitiful if you cooperate."

The vampire let out an outrageous laugh. "You think those higher ups let us in on the good stuff?" He avoided the hunter's deadly glare for it sent chills up his nerves. "Have it how you will, boy, but I've got nothing for you."

Ever since he was given his freedom, Zero's entire life had been focused on one goal: avenging his family. Even after 8 years, the mere thought of that night still shook Zero to his very core. He had sworn to himself to hunt down every single vampire that had attacked his house back then. Especially _that woman_. She was the leader of the assault; and also the pureblood who had plunged him into the darkness. Not that he'd ever deserved the light anyway.

Shizuka Hio, the infamous leader of _Black Blood_ had attacked the Kiryu household along with an army of her underling vampires almost 8 years ago. That blood drenched night would be engraved in Zero's heart and soul forever. Fueled by revenge, the hunter had spent every waking moment investigating the case for the entire past year, searching for the whereabouts of the woman who had stolen his everything. It was the only reason he'd even bothered to live on. He would find her, and kill her. Without fail.

Zero's temper shot up a million notches as he tightened his grip on the vampire's collar, causing him to let out a desperate gasp. The alley was dark, but neither the hunter nor his victim was fazed by it. Darkness had already claimed their souls a long time ago.

Deadly rose vines were emanating from Zero's right arm, slowly wrapping themselves around their prey, the thorns piercing their owner as well as their enemy's skin alike. At that moment, a lethal flash blazed through the hunter's eye as he commanded his weapon to do his bidding, causing the vines to zero in on their target as they mercilessly dug inside the flesh of their prey, drawing in dark, fresh blood as they sucked in his soul. The vampire screamed at the top of his lungs, excruciating pain blinding his senses.

Blood was flowing inside the vines and into Zero's conscience, taking him through memories and feelings that belonged to his victim. Most of them past by in a blur before one certain event sent shivers through his very core. It was that night.

With a sudden jerk, the hunter hauled his vines out of the vampire's body, his hand still firmly gripping his throat. While this man was an active member of _Black Blood_ and had also been among the army of vampires, led by _that woman_, that had raided his parents' house, he still didn't possess any important information. Zero frowned in disappointment, his temper rising even higher, if it were possible.

"Wretched boy, I pity your pathetic existe-"

"You've talked quite enough for a lifetime." Zero cut his words by shoving the barrel of his gun deep down the man's mouth, his pulse rising in a dangerous anticipation, pulling his lips up in a menacing smirk as he relished the sight of death. "Now shut up and go to hell."

* * *

~o. VI .o~

Yuuki was looking for a small corner in the hall to retreat to, for the atmosphere of the soiree was getting rather unbearable. No matter how many of these gatherings she attended, she'd still never get used to them. It was then she spotted two of her closest friends in the crowd. Ruka and Rima made their way to her as she closed the distance between them as well, a cheerful smile spread across her face.

Yuuki greeted her friends with utmost delight and relief. Thanks to them, the gathering would be more tolerable. Yuuki had known the two aristocrat girls ever since she was a child. They used to visit her from time to time when their families met. Since Yuuki wasn't allowed to leave the Kuran Manor due to safety concerns, Ruka and Rima had consequently become her only friends.

Even though Yuuki was the higher ranking vampire, and hence lived more luxuriously compared to the other two, the pureblood princess still envied her friends. They were able to live their lives with far more freedom than she ever would. Even if her lack of it was for her own good, experiencing the outside world first hand and not from her bedroom or car seat window was one of Yuuki's most heartfelt wishes.

"Ruka," Rima's lips were curved in a playful smirk. "I saw you entering the hall with Akatsuki-san. Did you come together?"

The color on Ruka's cheeks visibly deepened. She had recently started dating her childhood friend, Akatsuki Kain, and Yuuki was extremely happy for her.

"Yeah, he picked me up from my place." Ruka replied rather shyly, causing her two friends to giggle. "I don't see Shiki with you. That's rather unusual."

"He was summoned by his father. He should be back soon" Rima replied. She too, was in a relationship with Yuuki's cousin, Senri Shiki, though his mother had left her uncle Rido many years ago.

Yuuki silently sighed. She was glad that her friends had found partners who suited them perfectly. But she couldn't help the fact that it still made her feel a bit empty inside.

It was then when the princess spotted a beautiful figure glide its way down the entrance, capturing everyone's attention as she strode inside with utmost elegance. Sara Shirabuki, one of the very few pureblood vampires, was among the most elite and gorgeous vampires in the society. She greeted the crowd with impeccable grace as everyone bowed his or her head in respect, except for the other purebloods, of course. Her soft yet sharp gaze swept the crowd before landing on Yuuki, and the blonde vampire walked towards her, the smile permanently fixed on her face.

"Good evening, Yuuki-san! Thank you for your cordial invitation to this wonderful gathering." Sara greeted Yuuki, her tone heavily coated in sugar.

"Good evening to you too, Sara-san. I am delighted you graced us with your presence tonight." Yuuki replied in an equally sweet tone, having memorized her social etiquettes well and good.

"The pleasure is all mine."

"I'd like to take this opportunity to congratulate you for your engagement as well, Sara-san." Sara had been recently engaged to the pureblood Ouri-sama, and hence Yuuki was obliged to formally congratulate her on such an auspicious occasion.

"Oh, thank you very much, dear!" a brilliant smirk spread across Sara's face. "Though I have to say, you're the only one left now, Yuuki-san." She briefly gazed at Ruka and Rima, who were doing their best to keep their composures, before returning her playful yet taunting gaze back to Yuuki. "You should find yourself a partner as well. Eternity is quite a long time to be spending alone."

_Alone. _That was indeed one of Yuuki's greatest insecurities. The concept of eternity was an extremely intimidating one, and spending it in loneliness was something that terrified Yuuki to her very core. No. she would definitely not be spending it alone. The notion was unacceptable.

It took everything in her power for Yuuki to keep that smile plastered on her face, not allowing even a speck of discomfort to escape her expression. It was simply out of the question for a pureblood to give away her insecurities in public. And Yuuki was no exception to the rule.

"You really shouldn't worry yourself, Sara-sama." Ruka came to Yuuki's defense. "I'm sure Yuuki-sama will find a great person too."

"Of course she will." Sara replied in bitterly sweet tone. "A handsome Prince Charming who will sweep her off of her feet, right, Yuuki-san? Or perhaps you prefer a knight in shining armor?"

"Enough about me, Sara-san," Yuuki abruptly changed the subject. "Tell us about yourself. How is Ouri-sama?"

A bitter chuckle escaped the pureblood's lips as she replied: "Oh, he's the best man in the world. I am glad to have been engaged to him." Sara gave her a last derisive gaze before diverting her attention elsewhere in the crowd. "I'm afraid I must leave your company for now. There are other guests whom I wish to meet. But I'll definitely return in your presence, Yuuki-san. I'd love for us to share an enjoyable conversation."

"I am looking forward to it myself, Sara-san. I hope you enjoy your time here."

The noble vampires standing next to Yuuki slightly bowed their heads as Sara left their company, carrying herself with impeccable grace. Their encounter had left Yuuki flustered and annoyed, even though no signs of such an emotion played on her face. Then again, Sara had always had a condescending attitude towards her ever since they'd met.

"Don't let Sara-sama get you down, Yuuki." Rima said in a comforting tone. Her friends didn't use honorifics for her in their private conversations and Yuuki was grateful for that.

"Yeah, you'll find someone great eventually as well." Ruka added in. "And Sara-sama's being engaged doesn't make her any better than you."

"Yes. Thank you." Yuuki smiled at the two women. Their words were encouraging, but Sara had really rubbed into her insecurities with her spiteful words.

Just like most women her age, she dreamed of falling in love too, regardless of the fact that her being a pureblood limited her options. Yuuki took a deep breath and gained back her strength. Something like this would definitely not bring her down.

* * *

~o. VII .o~

_Present Time_

_Shattered..._

"An arranged marriage?!" Juuri's voice was thick in shock and sadness. "Is there really no other way? Haruka, we can't do this to our daughter."

"Forgive me, Juuri. But it is our only option." Haruka turned towards his only daughter, his expression grim. "Yuuki understands this as well, right?"

_Her hopes, her dreams… they were shattered forever…_

"Yes, Father. I understand the importance of this proposal." Yuuki's tone was flat, her face blank and expressionless as it betrayed the storm of despair this news had inflicted on her heart. Standing in the manor's lounge with her parents, Yuuki clenched her fists even tighter as the reality of the arrangement sunk deeper within her conscience, piercing her chest in the process.

As her heart fell into the pit of her stomach, the princess struggled for words, her throat parched dry as her nails dug deeper into the flesh of her palms. She took a deep breath. "I agree."

It had taken all her strength to utter those two words, reality falling upon her as the statement left her lips. This was it.

While Yuuki knew this decision had put an end to all her hopes for finding love, she was well aware of its political importance. This union, if handled strategically, would definitely solve a great deal of the vampires' and hunters' problems. Even in her hopeless fit of despair, Yuuki was still forced to give it to Haruka for excellent policy making.

But this fact still didn't help Yuuki's emotional turmoil. Her selfish desire for a happy personal life wasn't one she was willing to let go of that easily.

"I knew you would make the wise choice. I'm really sorry you have to do this, Yuuki." Haruka spoke softly. "We'll be meeting the hunters and their president in about three days. Please make sure to prepare yourself appropriately."

"Yes, Father." Having said all she could, Yuuki turned around and all but ran towards the exit, climbing the stairs two at a time and stopping only once she had reached the enclosure of her bedroom, the door firmly shut behind her.

With her back against the door, the princess slowly slid to the ground, moisture blurring her vision. She'd been told it was a disgrace for a pureblood to cry. But Yuuki didn't care. She'd never been cut out to be a pureblood princess anyway. An acute pain was searing in her chest, causing her breath to come out in shallow whispers. Yuuki buried her head in her arms, a river of tears cascading down her cheeks.

This was a sacrifice she was definitely bound to make. While her heart had rejected the notion outright, her mind knew fully well the ugly consequences of refusing to the proposal.

_Why me?_ Yuuki couldn't help but entertain the selfish thought. _Why should I have to sacrifice my love?_

The idea of marrying a complete stranger had left her shattered into a million pieces. Was she really willing to give up her heart for the "greater good?" Did she even have that choice? Was there even a reason for her to have any hope?

* * *

~o. VIII .o~

It was still dark when Zero was driving back from his job, his mind a battlefield of raging despair.

_Hope?_

There existed no such thing.

~oOo~

* * *

_A/N: I hope you enjoyed the first installment. I have planned this story to the best of my abilities, but unfortunately I am short of time so please forgive me for any OOC-ness or plot holes. _

_I would also request readers to please be patient with me, for updates, while being long, will take their sweet time because I usually have way too much going on in my life (online and RL) to devote a lot of attention to fan work, especially writing. I am primarily an artist (please visit w w w. shizza24. deviantart. com (without spaces) if you want to look at my gallery for VK fan art and other stuff ^^) and hence, I have a huge pile of art commissions etc. to take care of. Long story short, it'll probably be months before I update a new chapter but I will definitely work my hardest on this story so hopefully the chapters will be worth it._

_Also, this fanfiction is for you readers. Hence I would appreciate it if you supported it with your feedback and reviews. :) _

_**Preview for Chapter 2:** Zeki meet each other~! Zero's past: so what's his story? Stay tuned! :D_


	2. The Game Begins

_First off, I would like to thank all you lovely readers for your amazing reviews! :D Every single one of your comments and critiques is a priceless treasure that inspires me to work my hardest on this story. :)_**  
**

_I'm sorry for the waiting you all have had to do for this chapter. I tried my best to make as much time as I could for this, but alas, studies took the better of me. _

_Anyway, I'll quit my rambling and let you all enjoy this story~ ^^_

_And no, I do not own Vampire Knight._

_Vampire Knight (c) Matsuri Hino._

_A Whisper of Hope (c) Shizza24_

* * *

_~"You and I, we're nothing but a cruel trick in destiny's dirty game."~_

~oOo~

* * *

**~Chapter 2~**

_**The Game Begins**_

~o. I .o~

_Flashback: 8 years ago._

_Gone… _

The sight before the 12-year-old was beyond even his most hellish nightmares. Drenched in the blood his loved ones, the silver-haired boy watched in horror as his parents' last breaths left their bodies, leaving nothing more than slaughtered, lifeless forms of what used to be his most precious family.

_Mom! Dad! _The boy screamed. But words refused to escape his mouth, leaving his pale lips hung open in a devastating silence at the living nightmare of death before him. His moonlit eyes darted back and forth from his father's marred face to his mother's lifeless gaze, the horrid sight obliterating his very core.

_They're gone forever..._

Lying in a pool of flesh and blood, their bodies had been tarnished beyond recognition. Attacked by a group of extremist vampires, his parents had done everything in their power to hold them back. But alas they'd been outnumbered, and murdered by the pureblood leading the assault.

Ichiru had left the house for a walk a while ago. Zero wished with all he had for him to stay where he was and not come back. But luck wouldn't be on his side. Not tonight.

The pureblood vampire standing amidst the bloodbath now turned her attention to him, walking towards him as she kicked aside his mother's mutilated corpse. The gaze in Zero's eyes shifted from mortified to purely hateful, as he glared daggers into the woman's very soul.

Half the vampires who had accompanied the pureblood beast in her assault were scattered about the Kiryu's front yard, while the other half had been killed and turned to dust by his parents.

"You pitiful boy," the woman met his gaze with an equally hateful intensity as she closed the distance between them, her lavender kimono dyed in the blood of his parents. "It all comes down to your cursed existence." Her devilish grin was laced in disgust.

In a matter of seconds, she leapt to the boy's side. Zero retorted the instant she was in range. She moved to seize the boy in control before he stabbed her with his dagger and injured her arm. She flung the dagger away as soon as it hit her, grabbing the boy from behind his back as she held down his arms.

"Your parents have taught you well." She smirked. "But a child such as you is no match for me."

"Let go of me, you monster!" Zero struggled with all his might. "I'll kill you!"

"Your parents should have known better than to play with me. They only deserved what they got." The crazed grin never left her face as her eyes relished the sight of death.

"Shut up!" The boy fought with everything he had, but to no avail.

"And as for you, child…" The woman used her free hand to tilt aside his head as she closed in on his neck, long, sharp fangs protruding from her lips. "_Eternal darkness will be your only destiny._"

The next moment passed in a blur as a mind-numbing pain exploded through Zero's neck, a pair of fangs sunk deeply within his veins. He screamed. But his voice failed him. The ugly sound of her sucking his blood filled Zero's senses, the disgusting sensation of her tongue clawing at his insides.

A few moments passed before she pulled her fangs out and Zero dropped to the floor, his entire being drenched in agony.

_It's over. Everything… is over. _

Little did he know… that it was only the _beginning._

* * *

~o. II .o~

"Good evening, Uncle." Yuuki greeted her parents' brother as she entered the lounge of the Kuran Manor, its magnanimous interior quite fitting for the royal guest she would be entertaining tonight.

"Good evening to you too, my dearest niece. How are you tonight?" Rido Kuran welcomed the daughter of his siblings, motioning her to take a seat on the sofa.

"I'm doing well, and rather pleasantly surprised that you requested my company." Yuuki replied as she sat down across her uncle, her midnight blue dress and dark chocolate locks in stark contrast to her pale skin. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

A cool smile graced the perfect features of Rido Kuran, his mismatched eyes pools of endless enigma. Rido's presence had always unsettled Yuuki, his powerful charisma and dark aura sending small chills up her spine. It was rather unusual of him to have requested a meeting with her. Usually, he and Haruka kept her as far away from their affairs as possible.

_This definitely has something to do with the arranged marriage situation_, Yuuki surmised. She had suspected the proposal to have a hidden agenda behind it from day one. Vampires and hunters had always been at each other's throats. Both sides would definitely prefer death over giving in even a single inch to the other party. So a proposal in the midst of such a heated rivalry made no sense, unless her father and uncle were planning something behind the scenes. As much as Yuuki wanted to believe this was for the sake of coexistence, she knew there _had_ to be more to it than mere goodwill. Her mind was flooded with questions, and curiosity was eating at her conscience. What kind of game was the man sitting before her trying to play this time?

"I wanted to discuss some matters with you, Yuuki," Rido's voice had an edge to it, "regarding the rather compromising situation you've been put in."

"You needn't worry yourself over me, Uncle. I have given the proposal my full consent."

"I am aware of that. But I want you to know," Rido shifted his gaze to directly meet hers. "The hunters cannot be trusted." A vile bitterness clouded the pureblood's expression at the mention of the race that existed only to hunt down his kind. "_Vampire Hunters_… they are truly wretched beings, down to their very cores. They act as if they're the knights who protect the world from the evils of vampires. But in fact, they themselves are the blood-thirstiest beasts out there. They take pleasure in ruthlessly butchering our kind, Yuuki. It's the only purpose they exist for. Not that far from crazed Level-E's, are they?"

The princess silently listened to her uncle, as he repeated what she'd been told ever since she could remember. Yuuki had never had any personal encounters or experiences with the hunters, but she'd never heard a single word in their favor from any vampire who had ever come across them.

"I want you to be very careful around them." Rido continued. "They will not spare any opportunity to bring you down."

"I understand, Uncle. I will not let my guard down." The princess' tone showed no hint of the growing unrest eating up her insides.

"Yuuki, I requested this meeting in order to brief you on an important matter." Rido was getting to the point now. "The new Association President poses a serious threat to the Vampire Society."

Yuuki's heart skipped a beat. "Why is that?" The princess had been extremely curious about this man from the moment she'd heard about him. The fact that she would be marrying him without knowing even a single thing about him frustrated her to no end.

Rido rose to his feet, stepping towards the large window that covered the wall of the lounge, his expression grim, eyes reflecting a brewing storm. "We have reason to believe that he is connected to a scheme that threatens the very existence of purebloods."

Yuuki let out an inaudible gasp, but her expression was devoid of any reaction to the news. She had followed Rido and was now standing a few feet away from him.

"As you know, the Kiryuus are notorious for their brutal ways of vampire hunting. They have always been the greatest threat to vampires." Rido turned around to face his niece. "About a decade ago, before their deaths, the Kiryuus had been actively working on an anti-vampire weapon that would effectively kill even purebloods."

Yuuki's pulse was rising with Rido's every word, and cold shivers ran up her nerves. "Were they successful in creating that weapon? Do you think the hunters are still involved in this?"

"The Senate is secretly investigating that." Rido informed her, mentally debating on how much information he would have to reveal to his niece. "Yuuki, this is an extremely alarming situation, especially now since Kiryuu has become the new president, and is in full control of the association."

_So __**that's**__ the bottom line. _She knew it. _They need me to get their hands on the Association President._

The "peaceful co-existence" claim behind this marriage had been nothing but a mere façade after all. Yuuki clenched her fists, her chest tightening even more. However, she had to admit, the Senate's concerns were understandable. If the hunters really did create a weapon so powerful, the consequences would be disastrous.

"I assume that's where I come in?" The princess made no effort to conceal the real reason behind the proposal.

"You've grown to become quite perceptive, my dear." A sly smirk played on the pureblood's lips as he reached out to lift Yuuki's chin, capturing her firm mahogany gaze in his own dark, mysterious pools. "Your position will allow you direct access into that hunter's life. This is a task only you can do."

"I will do everything in my power to prevent unneeded bloodshed." Yuuki's gaze reflected a will of steel, as she struggled to maintain her composure, Rido's icy fingers on her skin making her extremely uncomfortable.

"My lovely niece," Rido's smirk snaked even further up his face. _She's as naïve as always. _"Kiryuu is the most ruthless hunter ever known to vampires. He's a coldblooded beast who devoured his own brother to become a complete twin, a most vile and disgusting creature that reeks with the lust of our blood, his beastly strength even greater than that of purebloods." Rido's voice was almost a whisper now. He inched his lips closer to her ear, his next words shaking Yuuki's very core, "_Can you really tame him?_"

Averting her gaze, Yuuki turned away from Rido, her heart thundering inside her chest. Taking a couple steps back, she was now facing her uncle once again, her rigid expression set in stone as she spoke her mind. "I have accepted this proposal, so I will play my role. But I have a request."

"And what might that be?" Rido inquired.

Yuuki took a deep breath. "I wish to be instated as a member of the Senate." Her voice was thick with a firm resolve, her dark eyes pools of unwavering strength.

Yuuki had given her case a lot of thought. It was important that she have a say in the vampires' political decisions, especially now when she was being placed in such a crucial position. Even if this so-called marriage was for the sake of vested interests, Yuuki knew she could become a bridge between the two races if she handled this correctly. Preventing the loss of innocent lives was of top priority, and that required both vampires and hunters to meet half way. Even if co-existence was far too idealistic given the heated rivalry and dirty scheming, the 19-year-old pureblood was still determined to make a difference. And that required her to have a presence in the vampire leadership.

"That decision is not in our hands, Yuuki." Both purebloods turned around to see Haruka Kuran entering the room, his handsome features calm, but firm. "Senate membership is decided by vote."

"Father, good evening." Yuuki greeted the older pureblood as he joined his daughter and brother, an amiable expression coloring his face.

"I can, however, suggest your name as a candidate for the position." Haruka assured her with a smile.

A rush of excitement colored Yuuki's eyes, a smile lighting up her face. "Thank you, Father! I'm really grateful you would do that." Yuuki was rather surprised Haruka was agreeing to her request. But she decided to play along anyway.

"You're most welcome, dear. But I can't promise anything." Haruka's dark chocolate eyes were warm, mahogany locks spilling over his gaze. "And Yuuki, why don't you go join your mother? She wants to help you prepare for our meeting with the hunters."

That was her cue to leave her father and uncle alone to discuss whatever matters they talked about in private. Yuuki sighed, "Yes, Father. I will take my leave now." She too had had enough for one night, her eyes settling on Rido a last time as he smirked at her, reminding her of what they had been discussing earlier. "Have a good night."

Exiting the room, Yuuki walked the length of the hallway, making her way towards the staircase that led to her room. Her thoughts were all over the place, her mind a quandary of myriads of emotions. One thought, however, perplexed her the most… _Zero Kiryuu…_

Yuuki mentally recapped what she'd come to know about him: twenty, former human vampire, parents were murdered eight years ago, devoured his brother to become the most powerful vampire hunter, was missing for seven years, returned to the association a year ago and his inhuman hunting abilities led him to eventually be instated as president, despite being a vampire.

What kind of a life did he lead? The mere thought of this man sent shivers up her spine. Stepping inside the room, Yuuki closed the door shut, her heart hammering against her chest as Rido's words came to her mind…

_Can you really tame him?_

* * *

~o. III .o~

"Your test reports have arrived, Kiryuu-sama." Zero looked up to see the doctor return to the room, a folder and some papers held in his hand. Walking over to his desk, he took his seat, turning it to face the Association President.

Zero was sitting upright on the examination bed, his arms at his sides, feet touching the cold floor. The hunter's face was void of any emotion, his moonlit lilac eyes staring somewhere distant; his white, cotton shirt was unbuttoned, revealing a perfectly sculpted chest, marred with deep scars sprawled all over his pale skin.

"I'm relieved to tell you that the results are clear." The doctor informed his silver-haired patient, avoiding any eye-contact; the hunter's dangerous aura sent chills up his skin. Taking a deep breath, he continued, "Your blood is now rid of all the poisonous chemicals, and your physical tests look good too. Though I have to say, you are taking too many… blood tablets."

The word was phrased almost like an insult, a tint of bitterness concealed beneath its professional façade. _Blood tablets,_ pills made out of human blood cells, were proof of the true nature of the silver-haired vampire hunter, a feral beast who craved blood just as much as the prey he hunted down.

The hunters had been rather intolerant of Zero ever since he'd stepped foot in the Association. Their main reason: he was a vampire, the very beast that they existed to hunt. Even though Zero's unrivaled strength as a vampire hunter had eventually led to his promotion up the ranks, the hunters were still far from completely accepting him, the fact that a mere level-D was more powerful than any of them embittering them even more. The hunter gave a slight nod.

"Please try limiting your intake, Kiryuu-sama." The doctor advised, his tone rather uneven. He flipped open another file and examined the documents, before looking up at his patient and continuing: "I'm afraid to tell you that those scars on your body are permanent. Some minor ones have healed, but the rest will stay, unless you want us to remove them using surgery."

"No, there's no need for something like that."

"As you wish. And there is one more thing that I want to inform you," the doctor hesitated for a moment before speaking on, "just as we expected, your body has lost its ability to heal itself. There really isn't much we can do about it. I'm sorry."

Nodding briefly, the ex-human vampire rose to his feet, buttoning his shirt back up and putting on his trench coat. He wasn't concerned in the least about the scars or his healing abilities, trying his best to push back the unpleasant memories they evoked. "If there isn't anything else, then I'll take my leave." Zero collected the reports and headed to the door.

"Have a good day." The doctor replied, letting out a breath he didn't realize he'd been holding.

Exiting the room, Zero walked across the hallway, the hunters around him distancing themselves at his sight, their fearful glances laced in acid, and cold greetings filled with bitterness.

Zero Kiryuu's menacing strength gave off an ominous aura, leaving in its wake an atmosphere of overwhelming dread. His powerful presence inspired nerve-wrecking fear, his absolute authority as the strongest hunter making him the rightful president of the Hunter's Association.

"Scary as always, aren't you, Kiryuu-kun?" Zero kept walking straight as Kaien Cross caught up to join him. The vampire didn't respond. "How are you?" Kaien's light eyes were filled with concern.

"Fine."

"That's good. I just wanted to remind you of our meeting with the Kurans tomorrow. Please prepare yourself accordingly."

The ex-human hunter's face showed no sign of emotion, but the furious glare in his moonlit eyes gave away his utter distaste for the matter.

"And please try toning down that glare of yours," Kaien continued in his irritatingly teasing tone, his face splitting into a foolish grin, "We don't want to scare away Kuran Yuuki-san, now do we?"

Zero scoffed, his temper rising with every second. Kaien Cross wasn't someone he could tolerate for long, the man's obnoxious personality riling him up even more. Ignoring the light-haired, spectacled hunter, Zero found his thoughts settling on an even more bothersome matter.

_Kuran Yuuki…_ the only daughter of the prestigious Kuran family. She was rarely seen in public, her only appearances being at grand soirees and lavish parties. Irritation flashed in the hunter's eyes. This vampire chick was probably nothing but a spoiled princess who'd spent her entire life letting others pamper her.

However, even if she appeared to be a delicate porcelain doll, the hunter knew better. Zero couldn't afford to let his guard down even for a moment. After all, Kuran Yuuki was one of them: a _Pureblood..._ The word sent a cold shiver up the hunter's spine, its foul taste souring his senses.

Unrivaled in their strength and unchallenged in their authority, purebloods were surely the worst of vampires. They were the darkest, deadliest of beasts, their lethal fangs obliterating every life they tainted. Their inhuman powers could destroy someone on a mere whim, and they were notorious for thoroughly abusing this ability. Manipulating others' fates, they were monsters who trifled with lives and toyed with emotions simply for the sake of amusement.

Zero utterly loathed purebloods; the fact that he'd be playing house with one was conflagrating his entire conscience. The hunter took a deep breath. Even if this charade in the name of "peace" was nothing but a load of farce, he still realized its strategic importance. With Black Blood, the vampire terrorist group, still threatening human lives and the ongoing investigation of the ex-Association President's murder, the Vampire Senate's actions were getting ever increasingly suspicious.

The hunters were currently actively investigating the Senate and its ties to the vampire world, and this marriage could end up working in their favor. If the Association got its hold on the Kuran family, further inspection as well as negotiation with the Senate would incline in their favor.

The vampires undoubtedly had their own dirty game behind this proposal. And by accepting it, the hunters had accepted the challenge, each side playing for its own vested interest.

"Kiryuu-kun," Kaien's voice broke Zero's train of thought. They were almost at the gates of the Association now, with Zero heading out to hunt for the night. Kaien hesitated before continuing. "After this whole business is dealt with, I want to hand over some documents to you."

"Documents on what?"

"They're… they're some records on your parents and Ichiru-kun." Kaien spoke with caution, weighing his every word. "I thought you'd like to have a look since you're investigating the case."

After a short silence, the hunter nodded, turning around to exit the building as he left for tonight's work. Kaien's words had ignited another wave of agony throughout Zero's very core, shaking his insides till it became almost unbearable to maintain his composure. The hunter's frown deepened, another storm crashing in his glimmering amethyst orbs. His moonlit, silver bangs did well to blanket his intense yet vulnerable gaze, his mind replaying yet again the sheer horror that was _that night. _

_Mom… Dad…_

_Ichiru…_

* * *

~o. IV .o~

_Flashback: Continued. 8 years ago._

"_Ichiru!_" The boy's scream was a plea of sheer devastation as he saw his other half fall to the ground, a pool of blood forming in his wake. Zero struggled to get to his feet in an attempt to reach out to his brother, but another bolt of pain shooting in his veins sent him crashing back to the floor. His fingers found their way to his neck as he mercilessly clawed the wound, foolishly hoping it might undo what had been done. His gaze was fixed at his twin brother, _that woman_ now standing next to him.

She was licking off the flesh and blood trapped inside her claws, her crimson gaze ruthless, her bloodied lips curled in a menacing grin, baring the long, sharp fangs that had sealed his fate. _Pureblood…_

"It appears that the game's over for tonight," She let out a hysterical laugh, stains of blood tainting her lilac kimono, patches of crimson shining in her long silver hair. Tilting her head, she locked her gaze with Zero's. "But you have my word, my pitifully precious child… _we will meet again._"

A wave of cherry-blossom petals surrounded the woman, materializing around her and enveloping her in a brilliant gust of pink as she slowly dissolved into the colors of spring, vanishing into the dead of the night along with the rest of her vampire minions, leaving in her wake an endless pool of raging darkness.

Ichiru's breath was coming in short gasps now, his condition deteriorating as blood continued to flow from the wound in his chest that the pureblood had inflicted. Clutching the wound with his bloodied hand, the boy struggled to get to his knees, scooting closer to his twin before falling into Zero's lap, his other half enveloping him in his arms, the scent of their blood intoxicating his senses.

"Ichiru!" Zero's voice was a whisper of unbridled anguish, his heart and soul shattered into a million pieces. The sight before the young boy was drenched in the deadliest, crudest darkness, his mind numbed from the horror, his body screaming in pain. The revoltingly sweet scent of blood had set his eyes on a crimson flame, as sharp fangs were now forcing their way out of his mouth, the wound on his neck exploding in agony. _I have turned into a monster… _

"Ze-Zero..!" Ichiru held on to his brother as tightly as he could, the light slowly fading from his eyes as the gushing pain became ever increasingly unbearable.

"Ichiru, please! Don't..! Don't!" Zero gripped his brother in an even tighter embrace, the horror of losing him obliterating his very core. Ichiru had been the center of Zero's life ever since they'd been born. No amount of words could ever encompass the sheer magnitude of torment soaring through his heart as he witnessed his brother bleeding in his arms, watching helplessly as he slowly slipped away from his grasp. _Don't die on me! _

Zero had turned his face away from his twin, not wanting him to look at the beast that he'd become. A part of him was still holding on to the prospect that this episode of overwhelming dread was merely a hellish nightmare rather than the groundbreaking reality that had stripped him of his entire life. But his conscience knew better.

"Zero…" Ichiru's voice was getting fainter with every passing moment, "will you… will you do this one last thing… for me?"

_Zero… why were we born separately? Why wasn't I born as a part of you?_

Zero's eyes widened at his brother's words, a fresh wave of rampant despair raging through his senses. "Ichiru… no..!"

"Please! I beg you!" Ichiru's fading voice was laced in desperation, "You know… I-I've always wanted this! Please… I want to be with you forever!" Taking Zero's face in his small, bloodied hands, Ichiru begged his twin to grant his one last wish. "Zero… _please take whatever's left of my life_."

_Soon, Zero and I… will become one…_

All hell had broken loose, flooding the boy's entire world with an endless pool of fresh blood, bringing it crashing down into a bottomless pit of never-ending blackness.

The smell of blood had poisoned every sane fiber left in Zero's conscience, threatening to drive him completely insane as a repulsively ravenous thirst scorched his throat, burning his insides in a wild, seething rage.

_I really am the lowest, filthiest of beasts, aren't I, Ichiru?_

* * *

~o. V .o~

Standing in front of the Senate with every bit of courage she could muster, Kuran Yuuki presented herself with all the elegance, grace and poise worthy of a pureblood, her impeccable face emotionless, deep mahogany eyes reflecting unwavering strength, as her tamed chocolate locks fell from the sides of her face in long, straight strands, adorned with a single red rose above her left ear, that did well to complement her black dress and matching heels.

As promised, Haruka had suggested Yuuki's name as a candidate for the Senate, and consequently, it had called a meeting to decide on the matter. Every member of the Senate would be casting his or her vote, as the council discussed the reasons and implications of its decision.

Standing at her seat around the large, rectangular table, Yuuki clenched her fists, making every effort to control the erratic beating of her heart. Her eyes surveyed the men and women seated in the room, their caustic gazes piercing her own with daggers laced in the deadliest of poisons. Silent shivers were running up the young pureblood's spine, her sixth sense telling her that this would not go well.

"Quite honestly, I do not see a reason why Kuran Yuuki-sama should be a member of the Senate." Asato Ichijou voiced his opinion on the matter, his tone ruthless as he assaulted the princess with his brutal words. "The Kurans are already well represented in the council with Kuran Haruka-sama and Kuran Rido-sama leading us."

"I have to say, I would agree with Ichijou-san." Sara Shirabuki voiced her thoughts, her pureblood charm resonating in her soft, melodious voice, her piercing blue eyes shimmering in open contempt. "Especially now, since Kuran Yuuki-sama is to be wed in the hunters. The Association will most certainly try to get its hands on the inside matters of the Senate and Kuran Yuuki-sama's membership might give them a way to monopolize on this proposal for peace."

"I concur with this as well." Nagamichi Aidou also added in, "The hunters cannot be trusted, and Kuran Yuuki-sama's joining the Senate will inevitably make us vulnerable by giving them an opening. While I admit that this marriage will allow us to cooperate better and maintain peace in the region, it is certainly unwise to give the hunters any more ground than we need to."

Several other vampires nodded in agreement, stating similar thoughts and opposing the issue at hand. Yuuki's nails were digging deeper into her palms, her temper rising to the roof. The Senate clearly had no intention of letting her have any political say in its business, yet it was willing to use her to get its claws on the Association. The Vampire Council's double standards made Yuuki sick to her stomach.

"All those in favor of Kuran Yuuki, please raise your placards." Haruka addressed the council, Rido silently sitting next to him.

Since Haruka and Rido were Kurans as well, by senate policy they did not have the right to vote for a direct family member. This was another rule that was used to dispel one vampire bloodline's dominating the council.

Yuuki's pulse was rising in anticipation. All the vampires seated at the table remained silent. The princess' heart dropped to her stomach, before she saw one hand rising in her favor. Aidou Hanabusa cast his vote, his solemn yet supportive gaze lighting up Yuuki's eyes.

Aidou's action raised a few eyebrows as disapproving looks flew his way, but he did not waver, even when his own father eyed him with disapprobation. Yuuki was grateful she had a friend like him, even if it worried her because Aidou had definitely risked his own reputation in the Senate by going against the majority.

After a few moments of silence, Haruka addressed the council once more, not even bothering to call for a vote for those not in favor of Yuuki, since the outcome had already been made clear, "It would seem that a majority has decided against Kuran Yuuki's membership of the Senate." His eyes were blank, his face emotionless as he continued in his detached, yet powerful tone, his words making Yuuki want to bury herself in a hole and never come out. "With the matter decided, tonight's meeting is dismissed."

This was most certainly the most embarrassing moment in the young pureblood's entire life. The sheer amount of unfairness of the whole situation she had been placed in had set Yuuki's entire conscience on an inextinguishable fire.

The vampires had now left their seats as they slowly exited the conference hall, their snide looks and caustic comments infuriating the princess even more, if that were possible. Gathering whatever pride she had left, Yuuki collected herself and all but stormed through the doors, her mask of nonchalance threatening to break at any moment as her eyes stung in the anticipation of angry tears, a million knives piercing her chest, leaving in their wake a most disgusting taste of bitter, bitter failure.

_I really am the most worthless person in this world._

* * *

~o. VI .o~

Walking back and forth across her bedroom in an anxious, nervous stride, Yuuki looked at herself in the mirror for the hundredth time, making sure her appearance was impeccable as she meticulously examined her flawless, porcelain features. Her creamy skin was tinted in just the perfect amount of rosy pink, her dark chocolate eyes embellished in thick, long lashes, coloring her rich mahogany orbs in an enticingly sensual light. Her delicate feminine frame was adorned in a pearl white dress that fell to her knees, its soft silky fabric falling in perfect harmony with the princess' petite form. Her long dark locks fell gracefully down her back, a shimmering pearl hair-band resting atop her head as it completed her outfit in a most gorgeous perfection.

Tonight was the night.

Tonight, she would meet _him._ Yuuki's palms were getting moist from the sweat, her heart a raging tempest inside her chest. After letting her mother, Ruka and the maids, help her prepare, Yuuki had requested them to give her some time alone. She needed a moment to build her composure.

The pureblood princess' mind was a disarray of overwhelming emotions, every single sentiment threatening to drown her entire conscience in a calamitous storm. _I'm going to meet my future husband tonight_. The thought sent another electric bolt down her spine, leaving a trail of bitterness and despair as it tore through her chest. The perfect contours of her face were distorting in pain, moisture clouding the corners of her eyes.

The princess vehemently blinked back the tears, mentally chiding herself of her selfishness. The fates of several innocent human and vampire lives had been placed in her hands with this marriage pro- _business deal_. For once in her entire life, she had been given the chance to make a difference in society, an opportunity she knew she'd do anything to get, even if it came with a remarkably high price, a price she wasn't even sure she was willing to pay. But she'd been given no choice in that matter. The princess sighed. Despite everything, she would definitely take full advantage of this play of fate, and do everything in her capacity to make sure her voice was heard.

Yuuki took a deep breath, pulling herself together. She would _not_ fail this. The young vampire's senses were already deeply embittered by her failure to make it to the Senate, her humiliating defeat still fresh in her mind, torturing her nerves into a painful numbness.

_No…_ defeat was not an option. She would definitely stand her ground and-

A soft knock on the door broke her out of her thoughts.

"Yuuki, darling," Juuri's voice came from across the door, calm, foreboding. "The guests have arrived."

_He's here… _

The princess' heart leapt to her throat, thundering painfully against her chest as she gathered every bit of strength present in her soul, pulling on her usual mask of the "lifeless doll", even though keeping it up tonight would be excruciatingly taxing.

Walking in calm, graceful strides, Yuuki swiftly opened the door, plastering on her most elegant smile. "Then let's go greet them, shall we?"

Ignoring the look of concern and apology dripping in her mother's eyes, the younger pureblood walked past her and descended the stairs, Juuri closely following behind. Yuuki felt as if weights had been tied to her feet, every step closer to the conference hall heavier than the last; as if walking in heels wasn't uncomfortable enough already.

The Kurans had invited the Association President and Vice Presidents to meet them at the manor and discuss the wedding plans. Yuuki could sense their presence as she stood at the entrance of the room; while not openly threatening, it still had a hostile edge to it that excited her pulse even more, heightening the alarm ringing in her senses, one certain aura more overbearingly powerful than any other she had ever encountered.

It was _his. _

Doors opened, heads turned. Rich chocolate eyes fell on glimmering lilac orbs, setting ablaze an ocean of a calamitous silver on a fiery, auburn flame.

And in that defining moment, _time stopped._

~oOo~

* * *

_AN: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! If so, then please leave your feedback in your reviews. Reviews are love! And your input is what will help me know what my readers are looking for when reading this story and hence ultimately, not only allow me to progress as a writer, but also make your fan fiction experience that much better. :D_

_The next chapter might take me a few weeks, with final exams, travelling, and classes over winter break, but I'll try to get it up as soon as I can. :)_

_Thanks again for all your support. I couldn't have done this without you awesome readers!_

_**Preview for Chapter 3:** The cover of the night conceals their dark forms, the full moon illuminating their deadly gaze as predator and prey meet in a fateful encounter. The white roses surrounding them are but a humorous mockery of their twisted destinies. After all, everything about them is just a play of dirty tricks in a dangerous game... Or is it?_


	3. Play by the Rules

_*Crawls out of hole* YES! I LIVE! _

_I deeply apologize to all the readers for this ridiculously long delay... but, I can explain! This chapter was supposed to be out in January, but guess what happened? That's right... VK Chapter 89! *barfs all over again* I have a longer rant about that absolute piece of shit and how it completely destroyed the Zeki fangirl inside of me at the end of this chapter because I really don't want to hold you guys from reading now that I've FINALLY updated. _

_So yeah, please read on and enjoy this chapter! AND LEAVE YOUR FEEDBACK. Thank you! :) _

_I do not own Vampire Knight._

_Vampire Knight (c) Matsuri Hino._

_A Whisper of Hope (c) Shizza24_

* * *

_~"In this game of love and war, we're the rules that were made to be broken."~_

~oOo~

* * *

**~Chapter 3~**

_**Play by the Rules**_

~o. I .o~

_Time had stopped._

Everything around them was slowly disappearing in a dark, empty oblivion, leaving in its wake only two rivaling entities: predator and prey, hunter and pureblood… a man and a woman.

His cold moonlit gaze was as unyielding as a dark stormy night, enslaving her deep cinnamon pools in a tantalizingly captive stare, tearing right through her eyes as it mercilessly pierced its way into the very depths of her soul.

The sight before her had left the princess completely breathless, her large eyes registering the man who had sent her pulse exploding in her veins, and her heart thundering against her ribcage. His devastating eyes were shadowed by a glimmering mane of thick, sensual silver, every single strand placed on his head in a flawlessly refined disarray. His defined, angular jawline was held firm and tight as it framed his handsome face in an astounding perfection, his straight, pointed nose sculpted with impeccable precision, his pale, full lips shaped in a small, sexy line, parted ever so slightly in an irresistible, enticing fashion.

Yuuki noticed that his ears were clad in glinting metal piercings, a large conspicuous tattoo branded on his lean, luscious neck; the embellishments colored his appearance in a wildly alluring light. His black formal wear was a striking contrast against his pale features, taming them in a devilishly chivalrous grace.

The man standing before her was indeed a most breathtaking sight.

Yuuki was rather surprised that he was so handsome. He certainly didn't look like anything she'd expected. But despite his good looks, cold shivers still ran up the vampire's spine as the young man's powerful aura left the pureblood with an overwhelming impression of his absolute strength and unchallenged authority, making it clear in her mind that despite everything, Zero Kiryuu was still unmistakably one of _them_.

_Vampire Hunter… _

"Welcome, dearest Princess." Rido's voice brought Yuuki back to the room, her eyes now landing on others present in the hall. The tall silver-haired hunter was accompanied by two other men, and Yuuki assumed they were Kaien Cross and Touga Yagari. She had been told to memorize their names prior to the meeting. Their appearances were in stark contrast to each other, with Kaien dressed rather elaborately in dark brown formal wear with a frilly, cream colored dress shirt, his long ash-brown hair falling straight down his back, a pair of round spectacles resting on his nose. Yagari, on the other hand was dressed in jet black, his deep blue tie hanging loosely against the collar of his white cotton shirt, his dark leather eye-patch coloring his demeanor in an intensely formidable light.

Unable to form any words, Yuuki resorted to a graceful nod, Juuri stepping forward and taking over for her.

"A very good evening to our most honorable guests." The pureblood queen glided across the room with impeccable elegance, a charming smile adorning her face as it betrayed the tense atmosphere thick in the room. Yuuki followed her mother's lead, extremely aware of a pair of ash mauve eyes following her every footstep.

The conference hall was elaborately capacious, its interior decorated in a most ostentatiously graceful fashion. A large rectangular table covered one end of the room, and the opposite wall was entirely covered by tall, ornate windows, the entire space lit in a warm yellow light from the large chandelier suspended from the ceiling, and other decorated lamps gracing the walls.

"Please allow me to introduce my lovely wife, Juuri," Haruka took over the introductions. Juuri nodded and smiled as the hunters silently tilted their heads and acknowledged her, a fine streak of guarded hostility coloring their welcoming gestures. Haruka then motioned towards the young princess, "and my most beautiful daughter, Yuuki."

All eyes, including _his_, were on her now. Yuuki plastered on her most precious smile, giving a slight bow. "It's a pleasure to meet you all." Her eyes unconsciously fell on his, her stunning smile sending another spark in his pale lilac orbs.

Zero Kiryuu had found his gaze fixated on the young girl since the moment she had made her entrance. Her porcelain features were carved on her petite form with utmost delicacy and perfection, her silken, creamy skin glimmering in her pearl white dress as her dark chocolate locks fell in a stark contrast against her pale, rosy form, coloring her appearance in a most unnerving doll-like persona.

The most perplexing aspect of the vampire princess, however, was her intriguingly distinctive aura. Zero was surprised to realize that she didn't carry the charisma of a pureblood at all. If he wasn't careful enough, he could even mistake her for a mere human girl. _She doesn't possess the binding charm of a pureblood._ This would make things extremely interesting, the hunter mused. Her aura was nothing like that of any other pureblood or even noble vampire. It was similar to that of a human, but not the same. Kuran Yuuki carried a scent that was solely and entirely her own.

"The pleasure is all ours." Kaien bowed his head slightly, an amiable expression painted on his face as he met the young girl's eyes. "It's an honor to finally meet you, Princess Kuran." Yuuki's smile went all the way up to her warm, auburn eyes. Kaien Cross seemed far softer than his other two companions and Yuuki found his first impression on her to be rather pleasant, despite the complications of their meeting. Kaien continued: "Please allow me to introduce myself. I'm Kaien Cross," he then motioned to the other hunters, "and this is Touga Yagari, and of course, Kiryuu Zero."

The princess nodded briefly at Touga before resting her eyes once again on the handsome silver-haired hunter, her amiable smile strictly in place as she stood her ground against his menacingly callous gaze and the threatening atmosphere engulfing the room. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Kiryuu-san." Her soft voice was void of any charismatic pureblood charm; instead it carried a certain melody of its own, its sweet, resonant ring snaking up the hunter's nerves as it grated its way across his chest, leaving trails of an irritable feeling that sickened the man to his very core.

His expression betraying all emotion, Zero acknowledged the young woman who was to be his future wife, the notion stuck in his conscience like an inextricable thorn. "The pleasure's mine." His voice was hollow, his tone strictly professional. Everything about them was but a business agreement after all.

A brief silence passed between the two "business partners", as they exchanged a glance that left the hunter thoroughly annoyed yet intriguingly amused at the same time. The woman standing before him barely reached to the middle of his chest in height. Her milky, expressionless face sculpted on her small petite frame made her look more like a life-sized doll rather than a living person. However, it was her profoundly intense mahogany gaze, those deep, dark oceans of raw, vivid emotion that utterly betrayed her persona of the "lifeless doll". Zero was rather fascinated at how he could literally taste the unbridled myriads of feelings blended in the rich, dark chocolate of her eyes, despite her air of nonchalance. Kuran Yuuki was definitely nothing like any other pureblood, or even any other woman the hunter had ever met in his entire life.

She seemed as if she'd rather be anywhere but this conference room. Zero Kiryuu could definitely empathize. The entire ordeal of this meeting as well as its agenda was taking quite a toll on the hunter's nerves as well, the brimming tension in the atmosphere cutting through his senses, as he struggled with all he had to tolerate the fact that he was present in the company of _four_ purebloods, not to mention _inside_ their house. And one would dare not even get him started on his absolute abhorrence of the matter that had led him to this situation in the first place.

With the introductions done and dealt with, both parties were soon seated around the rectangular conference table. Rido, as the eldest Kuran, took his seat on the head chair, Haruka, Juuri and Yuuki sitting on his left, and Touga, Kaien and Zero seated on his right.

"I would like to present my heartiest congratulations to all the parties concerned." Rido announced with an air of a most delightful charisma. "I am extremely pleased that the Association and the Council were able to reach to a peaceful agreement that will solidify our ties and ensure future cooperation."

Zero fought the urge to roll his eyes, his fists tightly clenched underneath the table. Kaien had pleaded him to keep his mouth shut for tonight and let him do the talking. The president had conceded to his urges. With the current state of his mind, he knew those bloodsuckers probably wouldn't appreciate whatever came out of his mouth anyway. He was barely even able to tone down his threatening aura as it perpetually reeked with the lust to hunt, the presence of purebloods and his calamitous temper riling it up even more as the hunter struggled to keep it at bay.

"On the behalf of the Association, I would also like to congratulate the council on this auspicious alliance." Kaien spoke with a highly diplomatic grace.

"We're grateful that you gentlemen agreed to meet us tonight to discuss the particulars of the wedding." Haruka added in, his tone tactfully political. Kaien nodded and waited for him to continue and begin the discussion. "I suggest that we shouldn't delay this matter any longer than necessary. The preparations have already started on our part, and their completion wouldn't take long."

"I agree with you." Kaien voiced his thoughts. "Our end of the preparations is almost complete as well. And as proposed, we have already arranged for a suitable residence in one of the Association's safest colonies. I will assure you that the princess can live there in complete peace and security."

Vampires and hunters resided in separate colonies, with the hunters' areas more intermingled with the human society as compared to the vampire colonies that were more on the peripheries and outskirts. Both parties had mutually agreed that the couple's residence would be taken care of by the hunters. Zero would be damned before he even stepped foot in the vampire colonies, not to mention live in one. Besides, as the Association president, he was bound by his job to live as close to the main headquarters as possible. The vampires had agreed to this condition and hence Kaien had volunteered to arrange for suitable housing in the hunters' society. Zero didn't really care, as long as it wasn't some fancy-ass castle, like the one Kaien had initially suggested. An ostentatiously elaborate and garishly extravagant lifestyle disgusted the hunter to no end. And the pampered Kuran princess would have to suck it. Not that anyone had really asked for her opinion anyway.

"That is great news. Then I suggest we settle this entire matter without any further delays." Rido spoke on behalf of the Kurans. "I propose we hold the wedding ceremony two weeks from tonight."

_Two weeks…_

"If there are no objections, then I would agree, yes." Kaien sealed the deal as no one in the room argued against the date put forward by Rido.

She would be _married_ in two weeks. Yuuki was sinking deeper and deeper in her seat, her heart a pool of thunderous despair. The pureblood princess was sitting right across the silver-haired vampire hunter, trying her best to look anywhere but his direction. She would often find them exchanging short glances with each other, every eye-contact leaving the princess even more flustered as her pulse danced in her veins. Despite his air of emotionless nonchalance, the hunter looked like he was about ready to shoot someone, his guarded yet lethal aura sending nervous shivers up Yuuki's spine. Her heart felt like it would crush beneath the weight of her overbearing distress. _How in the world am I supposed to spend my life with this man?_ And why the hell had she even ended up in this bizarrely unfair situation? Uncertainties were clouding her mind, her conscience drowning in the fact that she had absolutely no choice in this decision regardless.

It was taking every ounce of her strength to maintain her calm as Yuuki struggled to keep her feelings from showing on her face. Her determination and optimism that she had so desperately tried to collect before the meeting were slowly waning away as Rido's words from earlier replayed in her mind.

_Kiryuu is the most ruthless hunter ever known to vampires. He's a coldblooded beast who devoured his own brother to become a complete twin, a most vile and disgusting creature that reeks with the lust of our blood, his beastly strength even greater than that of purebloods… _

_Can you really tame him?_

Yuuki swallowed an inaudible gulp. Her spirits had reached a whole new low, as her heart continued to silently protest against its maltreatment. Was the man she was being married to really such an atrocious, despicable, ruthless killer?

* * *

~o. II .o~

_Flashback: 2 years ago_

"For the hundredth time, Akatsuki and I are just friends, okay?" Ruka replied with annoyance to her two childhood friends who were always pestering her about her cousin.

"Then why is your face all red, Ruka-chan?" Yuuki giggled as she voiced her observation, mischief sparkling in her warm, auburn eyes. They were sitting on Yuuki's four-poster bed, dressed in their nightgowns. The pureblood princess had invited her friends for a sleep over per usual, and she was currently having the time of her life teasing her beautiful friend. "Admit it. You like him."

"It is not!" Ruka retorted heatedly. "And, I don't like him!"

"But you drank his blood." Rima's comment caused Ruka to blush even more as Yuuki broke into another round of laughter. _Leave it to Rima to respond with the sharpest comeback._

"There was no special meaning behind that. And it was only one time and there wasn-"

"Say, Ruka." Yuuki cut through her friend's reply, curiosity brimming in her gaze. "What did it taste like?"

Ruka's face exploded in the darkest shade of red, her eyes widening at her friend's blunt inquiry. "What kind of a question is that?"

"I've always wondered what it tastes like…" Yuuki admitted, more to herself than her friends, "the blood of a lover-"

"We're _not_ lovers. How many times should I tell you?" Ruka replied in annoyance. "Besides, if you're really dying to know, just ask Rima. I'm sure she can tell you way better than I." Ruka shifted the focus of discussion to her blonde, blue-eyed friend, hoping to get a break from their bantering.

Yuuki's inquisitive eyes shifted to meet Rima's nonchalant ones, the debate on Ruka's feelings for Kain abandoned and forgotten. Rima put down the fashion magazine she was flipping through and, upon seeing her friend fidget in curiosity, let out a small sigh. She pondered over the question for a few moments before saying: "It tastes… sweet."

_That's it?_ Yuuki was clearly unsatisfied with the response. "Oh… " She pressed on for more details, not caring if she sounded rude or upfront, for this was a topic she often found occupying her mind.

"Hmm… it's hard to put into words." Rima went on, staring at the ceiling as she lay on the bed, her eyes filling with a rather uncharacteristic warmth and emotion. "It's like really delicious pocky, but the kind of pocky that is as important for your nutrition as water. Nothing else can replace your need for it, and once you drink it, a really strange feeling fills your heart. It's kind of fuzzy, and satisfying… it's warm."

Yuuki's mouth was hung open in a small 'o' as she stared at her friend with chestnut eyes filled with awe, and maybe, just a little bit of… envy. "Wow… Having someone you like… must be nice, right?" She admitted to her friend.

"I guess you can put it that way." Rima replied, giving her a small smile. "What kind of a person would you like, Yuuki-chan?"

A flustered smile spread across Yuuki's face, her cheeks flushing as her heart picked up speed. "Umm…" she fidgeted a little in embarrassment before continuing, "I think I like the gentle type." She said, with a small smile curling up her lips. "Like a super cool prince who is extremely charming." At this point, the princess was completely lost in another one of her hopeless fantasies. "He would always think of me first, and treat me very, very kindly. But besides having good looks, it's more important that he has a good heart."

"You have high standards, now don't you?" Ruka laughed. Yuuki was a princess after all and hence entitled to be treated accordingly. "I'm sure you'll find Prince-san sooner or later." She smiled at her friend.

Yeah, Ruka was right, Yuuki told herself to appease her insecurities. She was a pureblood after all and hence bound to come across a partner eventually. Besides, being dependent on her parents for eternity was out of the question. And so was being alone…. the thought sent a shiver up her spine. No, loneliness was _not_ an option.

Thriving off an essential need for blood, vampires fed off of their parents until they were old enough to find mates of their own. This was one of the main reasons why vampires committed themselves to relationships in rather early ages, and since their lives were essentially everlasting, their bonds and interdependency on their life-partners and families were also far deeper and stronger. And this fact was even more intensified for purebloods, having been fated to an eternal existence.

"Yeah…" Yuuki smiled, still wondering what it felt like to be truly sated by blood. A vampire's instincts were indeed of a most dangerously self-destructive kind. If left unsatisfied for a long period of time, they would slowly corrode their way into their host's conscience, devouring him entirely as they fed off of his sanity, driving him insane with a dark, deadly, and a terrifyingly all-consuming desire.

Yuuki closed her eyes, still lost deep in her thoughts. Why were vampires fated to live such a deadly existence? Driven by such carnal instincts, and possessing such a malevolent nature. And being a pureblood meant that this dark vampire nature was far, far more poisonous than any other lower ranking being. For it was often accompanied by an ominous threat: loneliness…

_Eternal loneliness..._

A loneliness that would consume even the strongest of beings, and over time, turn them into nothing but empty shells of the lives they once lived, corroded through and through by their dark desire for the blood that is filled with feelings and emotions, of warmth, and being needed, of being desired by someone… of love.

_Love… _

Was it really an emotion so integral to a vampire's existence? An emotion that ensured one's self-worth by proving that he was needed by someone, that one's existence was indispensable to another, that one had worth… and hence would never feel lonely because he was by someone's side.

The pureblood princess opened her eyes to realize that her friends had fallen asleep. How long had she been zoned out for? Yuuki let out a sigh and threw her head back on the pillow, trying to shut out the voices that were clouding her mind, raging inside her senses as they threatened to consume her in an inextricable darkness.

_Spending eternity… alone… unsated… worthless…_

No. She had to snap out of it. Yuuki ran a hand through her disheveled locks, clutching her head in an attempt to alleviate her fears. Mother and Father were purebloods as well, and they'd found happiness too; so things weren't completely hopeless, right? Yes, Yuuki had envied and idolized her parents ever since she was a child. She smiled at the thought of their loving faces. Yes, she would eventually find someone too, just like them.

Falling in love… it really did sound as blissful as in the movies when she looked at the people around her, Mother and Father, Rima and Shiki, and Ruka too. Even if Yuuki wasn't entirely sure of how it worked, or what it was even about, experiencing such a feeling still sounded like an appealing idea.

_Maybe… there's someone for me too…_ someone who would save her from a fate of this eternal blackness; someone she could stand beside and… love.

Sleep was slowly creeping into the young pureblood's conscience. Yuuki closed her eyes as she silently continued to hope… utterly oblivious to the fate that awaited her.

* * *

~o. III .o~

_Present Time_

"Well then, I am delighted that this matter is settled. We only need to work out the minor details now." Haruka spoke, bringing Yuuki back out of her musings.

During the past hour and a half, the two sides had meticulously discussed most of what was on the agenda for tonight, from preparations to guest lists, to the series of meetings between the Association and the Senate regarding regional peace, to Yuuki's new residence, and most of the other major details. The hunters had also agreed to meet with the Senate at the Manor in a few days to discuss in detail the terms and conditions of the treaty for co-existence and peace formed as a consequence of the marriage proposal.

"Yuuki dear, while we discuss the minor arrangements…" Rido spoke, a dark charisma coloring his eyes as they met his niece's gaze, his next words shaking the princess to her very core, "why don't you show Kiryuu-kun the Royal Garden?" His face was soft, but his eyes were dark and firm. "On a new moon, it's quite an exquisite sight."

Yuuki's heartbeat shot up as Rido's words hit her like a bolt, electric pulses coursing through her entire system. The temperature in the room dropped by ten degrees as she looked up to see Zero's guarded glare boring into her eyes as it slowly traced its way from Rido back to her, masking a clear discomfort as Yuuki swore she saw a vein popping on his forehead.

The atmosphere in the room was getting extremely awkward as Rido's bold suggestion left both the vampires and hunters rather uncomfortable and on edge. The princess noticed Juuri and Haruka shifting in their seats ever so slightly as Kaien and Yagari exchanged silent glances. Yuuki gulped, her own nerves an exhausted, awkward, anxious mess. Why did her uncle have to go to such extreme lengths and put her through such weird situations? Anger was rising up in Yuuki's veins as she glanced at Rido and formulated her response.

"Of course, Uncle." Refusing his request was obviously out of the question. "If Kiryuu-san doesn't mind, that is." From the corner of her eye, she saw Kaien giving the hunter in question a soft nudge as the latter looked like he would definitely shoot the former in his head. Yuuki clenched her fists as she waited for his response, before looking up to watch him rising from his seat.

"Please lead the way." She could tell he was barely concealing his annoyance, his face still as expressionless as ever. Following suit and getting up from her seat, Yuuki wondered if he even had the ability to express emotion at all, as utterly nonchalant and ruthless as he appeared.

All eyes were on them as they walked up to the door and Zero held it open, waiting for the pureblood princess to make her exit. He was holding the door knob a bit too tightly, his temper raging through his insides as he did everything in his power to maintain his calm composure. This ridiculous charade was getting a little too much for his nerves to handle.

Zero briefly gazed over at the meeting table, his eyes registering the calm yet devious Rido Kuran as he sat on his seat with a rather amused nonchalance. The scheming look in his eyes sickened the hunter to no end. Kuran Rido was the man who had staged this game. Zero wondered what dirty tricks his sick little mind was planning, knowing for sure that whatever they were, the hunter wouldn't like them. This conniving, manipulative _pureblood_… Zero completely despised him and his kind with an all-consuming passion.

His eyes then rested on the pureblood princess who was now stepping outside; her face, even though calm and composed, did no effort to hide her discomfort. Zero followed her lead outside and shut the door behind him. They were now walking along the length of the hallway, an extremely awkward silence hanging thick in the air.

The sound of their footsteps against the marble floor was the only noise reverberating around them. Yuuki hoped it concealed the pounding of her heart against her chest for her nerves were refusing to calm down. Just a couple of steps behind her, the hunter maintained a certain distance between them as she led him towards the end of the hallway, entering into a much wider, larger space that was the manor's foyer, decorated in a highly grandiose fashion, just like the rest of the mansion.

Yuuki's conscience, however, was focused entirely on the silver-haired president, her primal vampire instincts heightening her senses in a dangerous alarm from the vampire hunter's powerful aura; for even if he had kept it in restraint, his presence alone was enough to inspire the alarming threat that was causing goosebumps on Yuuki's skin, making it absolutely clear who the man walking beside her was: _the enemy._

A sharp pang stung inside her chest, and the princess found herself on the edge of despair once again, having been forced into such a compromising stalemate. To think she was actually marrying a vampire hunter, of all people. Not to mention the unfairness that had been forced upon her by stripping her of her right to choose her partner. Marrying for love… it was nothing but a distant dream now, shattered by the bitter, painful, devastating reality that was this sick "business agreement" she was coerced into signing. Yuuki's chest tightened, her heart sinking even deeper at the thought.

Crossing the foyer, they were now entering another hallway that led to the other side of the manor, leading to its back entrance. The atmosphere around them was getting ever increasingly cold and uncomfortable. From the corner of her eye, Yuuki could see Zero silently walking beside her, his icy, violet eyes staring in the distance. The princess took a deep breath, in a meager attempt to gather her determination. Her relationship with this hunter, even if unwanted and unsolicited, was one that needed extremely careful and strategic handling regardless.

Outside forces had brought them together for all the wrong reasons, and Yuuki was well aware that both sides were in the game for the sake of their own vested interests, concealing them behind a superficial façade of "peace". But even so, the pureblood knew that if she and Zero worked together and utilized this rare opportunity, they could definitely make their society far safer and better for both humans and vampires.

Reaching the end of the hallway, they entered another clearing and Yuuki went ahead and pulled open the gates to the mansion's Royal Garden, stepping outside and into the manor's most gorgeous vicinity. The stone walkway leading to the elaborately extensive garden was adorned in most beautiful white roses wound around the wrought iron entrance in an extremely elegant fashion, their deep scent seeping inside Yuuki's sensitive senses in a most blissful aroma.

Standing at the entrance, the pureblood princess stole another glance at the handsome hunter standing beside her; the silence between them was getting extremely unbearable now. Yuuki racked her mind for something to say, fully aware of the fact that maintaining a cordial relationship with the silver-haired president was of utmost importance.

"The garden is a rather beautiful sight. Wouldn't you agree, Kiryuu-san?" Her voice was guarded, though warmth still softened its edge. Like a frantic bird in a cage of ribs, her heart raced. Hopefully, her attempt at small talk worked.

"Just call me Zero." The hunter deadpanned, his icy demeanor made very clear. Sugarcoated formalities annoyed him to no end. If they had agreed to this partnership, then they'd might as well drop the unnecessary titles and trivialities as well. Glancing briefly at the short pureblood, Zero turned his gaze the other way as he took in his surroundings. The garden was just as fancy as the rest of the manor. It sickened him.

"Well then, please call me Yuuki too." The princess replied, holding her ground against his cold attitude. He sure wasn't one to beat around the bush, she thought.

Yuuki maintained her composure, taking slow steps as she led him inside the garden. The walkway was lined in rosebushes, with silvery white flowers glowing beneath the starry night. The path was leading them towards the heart of the garden, and the stone fountain embellishing its center was slowly coming into view from behind the myriads of blooming roses. A soft breeze was dancing around them, playing with their hair as it colored the night in a most serene atmosphere. Yuuki took in a deep breath as she silently observed the man beside her. His silver hair was glimmering in the soft moonlight, its silvery tint reflecting in his clear lilac orbs as he gazed in the distance, his tall, handsome profile set in stone against the light winds that danced with his hair. The princess averted her gaze and clenched her fists. One would even be fooled to take the scene as an endearing encounter between lovers, meeting at a charmingly romantic rendezvous concealed beneath the darkness of the night.

_What a sick joke… _

There was absolutely nothing romantic about this cruel play of fate, as Yuuki's entire life was mercilessly tossed into this dirty political game. The calm scenery of the garden utterly betrayed the tension thick in the air, both the hunter and the pureblood maintaining a strict distance as they kept their guards high up against one another. To think they were actually engaged to be married… Yuuki gulped in the bile that rose in her throat at the thought.

"I'm looking forward to working with you." The princess continued, her tone cordial and professional, as she dismissed the painful thoughts about her marriage situation at the back of her mind, trying her best to focus on the far more pressing and more important issue at hand: co-existence. "There are many strategies that can be implemented in our society to reduce violence and maintain peace. It would be a pleasure to sit down and discuss them with you."

Walking beside her, the silver-haired president let out a scoff, his expression hardening even more at the pureblood's words. "Would you drop the act?" His cold words hit her like a bolt, leaving Yuuki utterly befuddled at his response. "You and I both know that _peace _has nothing to do with this ridiculous charade."

His icy glare was fixed on her dark cinnamon eyes, his entire conscience flinching in disgust. Did this pureblood chick really think he would fall for her pretentious bullshit about "peace"?

Yuuki's eyes hardened against his as she refused to turn away from his ruthless gaze, an angry chill raging down her spine. While she knew the hunter's words were true, the way he slapped them in her face utterly infuriated her. Here she was ready to put her entire life on the line, giving up all her dreams just so that she could work with him against violence and bloodshed rampant in their society, while this spiteful, insolent man shot her down the very moment they'd met. Yuuki took in another deep breath, trying her best to keep her cool. If this jerk thought he was going to win one over her, he was sadly mistaken. Gathering herself, Yuuki took a slow graceful step towards the tall silver-haired man, closing their distance as she continued to look up at him and hold his glare with a matching intensity, her next words sharp, yet clear at the same time.

"If charades are all that you hunters are after, then please step aside and don't waste my time." Yuuki kept her tone calm, but it still had a bitter edge to it. "Whether you realize it or not, we are in this together and we need each other, so either live with it and help me or I'll find a way to establish coexistence myself."

"You?" The hunter let out another scoff as he returned her glare with an equally intense stare, towering above her as he stood almost a foot taller than her. "That's the problem with you purebloods." His tone was menacingly cold, yet ruthlessly calm as he continued to tear her down. "You all think it is your right to impose your edict on society." His patience with this woman had reached its limit, his contempt of her kind seething into his words as he continued. "You purebloods are such frauds. It'd be moronic to believe your kind would actually honor a truce of harmony."

His direct insult left Yuuki speechless for a moment, her senses flaring in an overwhelming rage as she kept her expression rigid and firm. Their conversation was getting uglier with every minute, and Yuuki found herself struggling between staying cordial or just giving this man an honest piece of her goddamn mind.

"That's your problem hunter: your prejudices." Her tone was getting ever increasingly bitter as she continued. "You're calling me out on an assumption, a projection of your own bigotry. That's actually foolish in a game of war." She could see his features hardening, his frown deepening ever so slightly at her words. "If you're so hard up on making me your enemy, then you should learn to evaluate me better."

"Prove me wrong, princess." Zero tore away his gaze from the pureblood's eyes and walked off, leaving her behind. He couldn't stand this woman for another second, his nerves raging with an intensity of a million suns. She was nothing but a spoiled, pampered brat who thought she had the authority to impose her twisted ideals on others, simply because she was a pureblood. She was just like the rest of them, selfish, authoritative and downright manipulative. The Kurans were definitely using her as a pawn in their sick little game, and she just tagged along because of her own naïve stupidity and dense perception of the world. An intense wave of deep-seated hatred washed through Zero's conscience once again as he was reminded of the fact that he was actually marrying this despicable woman.

Yuuki watched the hunter's retreating back with utter shock and anger, her heart a bitter, turbulent storm of fury as she clenched her fists and marched up behind him. Did he really think he could cut her off and leave like this? Closing the distance between them, the pureblood called out from behind him. "This conversation is not over yet!"

"Oh, so you authorize when I go or stay?" That was exactly what had pissed him off about this chick. She acted as if she was so high and mighty that her opinion and ideals were the only right authority. It reflected in every single one of her actions and it sickened him. "I was right after all; you're nothing but another typical _pureblood_."

"Excuse me?" Yuuki replied in annoyance. This man was absolutely unbelievable. "I actually tried to be nice. You are the one being an impudent jerk!"

"I never play by the rules." Zero scornfully responded, a faint smirk creeping up his lips. "Maybe you should learn to evaluate _your_ adversary better."

Yuuki was speechless, the hunter's sharp comeback leaving her at a loss of words as she willed herself and refused to back down, regaining her composure yet again as her fists clenched even tighter and her frown deepened even more, her lower lip threatening to shake as she held it firm.

"Rules are enforced regardless of whether you follow them or not." The pureblood held back a low snarl, her eyes a tempest of an infinite rage. "So you'd be wise to learn them, hunter."

"Rules are made to be broken, vampire." His voice was a sharp whisper against the air, his deep moonlit eyes tainted in contempt.

With that the hunter walked off yet again, leaving the pureblood speechless as she gathered every fiber of self-esteem left in her existence to stop herself from bursting into tears that very moment. Everything about her world was crashing, falling down into shambles as it scattered into the darkness. Biting her lip, Yuuki observed the man walking ahead of her, his true nature perfectly clear now that she had spoken to him. He really was as bad as the rumors, an intolerant, spiteful being that existed only to hunt down her kind, his disposition cold, indifferent, ruthless and cruel. Yuuki was sure that if it ever came down to it, he would definitely not hesitate killing her in a mere instant.

Kiryuu Zero… he really was a coldblooded beast, as they said.

Yes, this was the type of man who would be her husband. Another knot rose up in her throat as Yuuki instantly shot it down, swallowing her emotions in a bid to maintain her pride. What kind of a wretched life did he really lead? Surely it was drenched in the blood of her kind and the hatred of her race. The princess was slowly walking now, catching up to the hunter ahead of her as he walked further into the garden, it's silvery haze matching perfectly with his light, moonlit features.

Yuuki silently observed him, her conscience telling her to pull herself together once again. Was co-existence really an unrealistic ideal? Would she really give up now, after having agreed to play this game? Somewhere deep beneath all this pain, she could faintly hear the answer still: no. The princess gathered her spirits once again, walking now in a more determined stride as she cooled her head off. If the hunter thought she was backing down so easily, he was most definitely wrong.

Catching up to the silver-haired hunter, the princess slowly fell into pace with him as they walked further inside the garden, turning a corner as they went deeper in its heart, surrounded by the most exquisite roses that were glimmering in full bloom. A heavy silence was stretching between them as they continued their stroll. Yuuki was again, searching her mind for something to start the conversation. It was clear that the hunter wouldn't be taking the initiative.

Taking a deep breath, Yuuki tried her best to put on her signature smile as she broke the silence. "The roses are blooming very beautifully this year, don't you think?" Her tone was soft yet firm enough to let him know that she wasn't done talking to him.

"I'm not in the mood for petty small talk." The hunter cut her off harshly, his mind reeling with annoyance. This girl didn't know when to give up, did she?

"I have to say, we couldn't have met at a more suitable place." The princess stubbornly continued. "The blossoming white roses complement your appearance rather nicely." She smirked, her tone teasing.

"Don't tell me this is your idea of following the rules?" The hunter replied, his faint smirk slowly turning into a bitter scowl. "You talk about evaluating others but you obviously can't see that I don't want you around."

That was it. Yuuki lost her patience completely. This man… he was impossible. "Well aren't we a pair, because I'm not too fond of you either!" Yuuki's voice rose with every word she spoke. "I have to say, your lack of personality is quite revolting, hunter-san."

"Tell me something I don't know." Zero scoffed, fully aware of his personality issues. She wasn't the first to notice them. Despite his absolute hatred for her kind, the hunter did have some idea that the princess would probably have had a line of suitors to choose from. To think she actually ended up with someone like him… it was rather unfair to her, he admitted, even if she was a despicable being herself.

"Then let me tell it to you." She turned to her side to meet his gaze as they finally reached the heart of the garden, entering a clearing that was embellished with a most grandiose stone fountain, bringing the entire vicinity to quite a dramatic focal point. Clear water fell in cascades from its large stone petals, ornamented with the finest sculptural details in a most aesthetically appealing fashion.

Stopping in her tracks, the princess continued to gaze upon the silver haired man as she completed her thought. "Charade or not, you and I both agreed to play this game. So you'd better learn proper conduct and start following the rules."

"You want me to play by the rules?" A cool smirk spread across the hunter's handsome face, his charming charisma rather menacing as he formulated his words. "Very well then…"

Holding her dark mahogany gaze in his dangerously calm silver orbs, the hunter took a step forward and closed the distance between them, the sound of the splashing waters doing little to drown the drumming inside Yuuki's chest. She stared into his scornful glare as he bent down to reach her eye level, his perfect features even more overwhelming at this proximity, as rich silver hair fell over his pure lilac eyes, his cool smirk turning into a mockingly charming smile as he did the unthinkable and reached out to hold the princess' left hand, lifting it up in the air as her eyes widened ever so slightly at the gesture. His grip was firm, yet gentle at the same time as his large hand enveloped her smaller one in its grasp. He lifted her hand further up in the air, bringing closer to him as he held it with an impeccable grace, the light breeze playing with his silver locks as it carried the sweet aroma of white roses along with his own unique scent. Yuuki's pulse was shooting up at an infinite rate as she stood rooted to her spot, his next words sending electric bolts down her every nerve.

"Yuuki," Her name was a silken whisper against his lips as he said it with such a charismatic charm yet bitter mockery at the same time. Never in her life had she ever trembled at the sound of her name like she did that moment, the hunter's captivating eyes never leaving her own devastating chocolate stare. His mocking smirk spread deeper across his face as he formulated his next words, breaking the princess down to her very core.

"Will you marry me?"

~oOo~

* * *

_AN: Again, sorry for that cliffhanger. xDD I couldn't stop myself from being a heartless bitch. x'DDD This chapter is the longest I've written so far (though I'm sure I have even longer ones coming up in future so look forward to those!)_

_I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I did writing it! :)_

_Now, about that little rant I promised you all... u_u Like I said, chapter 89 completely killed my fangirl feels and poured an ice cold river on the inferno in my heart that was my Zeki writing muse. To be honest, it took me to a point where I was THIS close to abandoning this project entirely because... with that chapter Hino completely ruined Zeki. *cries forever* T_T _

_I am extremely disappointed in the direction Hino took with this story. She sank both Zeki and Yume with her shitty stunt in VK 89 and the story after that has been nothing but sickening filler, despite the fact that it's ending next month. To be honest, with the way she's taking this, it doesn't even matter which pairing is endgame because both of them have been ruined beyond repair, in my opinion. And that was why when 89 came out, I had actually decided to drop Zeki Ship entirely because it wasn't even worth it anymore. _

_BUT... I couldn't. Sad reality is: I'm just way too emotionally invested in Zeki to let it go, and I've realized that no matter how much Hino sinks this pairing, I'll still be latching on to it because it's impossible for me to let go. So yeah, I've decided to sink with this ship. XD Hence why I'm still here working on this story, and drawing fan art and what not. So rest assured, I WILL be continuing this story, and NO, I am NOT abandoning it. :)_

_Also, I wanted to let you readers know that your reviews and feedback on this story were a HUGE motivation for me to keep writing it despite the blow Hino dealt us in the manga. So PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING AND TELLING ME YOUR THOUGHTS ON THIS STORY. As a writer, they matter a lot to me, and make my life a little more happier, and they don't really cost you readers anything either. XD_

_Okay, I think I've rambled enough. Thank you for reading this! Here's a preview for next chapter to give you all something to look forward to. Once again, thank you for all your support! It's the only thing that has me going on this story. :)_

_**Preview Chapter 4:** There's another man in Yuuki's past?! What happened to him? And what are the secrets hidden in the Kiryuu's past and their research on the anti-vampire weapon? Zero Kiryuu... just who is he? Find out next time!_

* * *

One last thing! I'm co-writing another Zeki story with the amazing Le-Vampire-Cat! It's called _A_ _Dream of Sunshine_ and is based in an AU taken from Yuuki's fantasy in chapter 88 (She and Zero are humans in a perfect world and they're together). It's a light-hearted Zeki fic for anyone interested in fluff. Here's the link to it: www . fanfiction dot net / s/9099675/1/A-Dream-of-Sunshine (without spaces and the 'dot') Please check it out an leave your feedback. Thank you!

Till later! :D


End file.
